


Herobrine's Truth

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One should never trust another' Herobrine thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herobrine's Truth

          “I hate you Notch! You're a selfish bastard!” Yelled a 10 year old boy who had blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a teal shirt with blue jeans. He was yelling at his older brother who also had brown hair, but that was where the similarities ended. The older brother was wearing a brown shirt and had khakis on. His eyes were as black as the midnight with no moon. The 13 year old boy laughed at his younger brother while saying...

         “I know you do and guess what? I hate you too, you're worthless. Even mom and dad hate you, I wish you would just die, and I guess you will.” Notch pulls out a knife, looking over it with a smile. He then adds, “Goodbye Herobrine!” With a loud bellow Notch starts walking towards him. Herobrine’s eyes widen in complete fear before he turns and runs into the dark abyss that the world calls a forest.

          Soon the trees swallow him from Notch’s menacing sight. Herobrine continues running, he knows he can’t ever return home or he would die at the hands of his older brother, Notch. Soon night falls but he doesn't notice, and he stops paying as much attention to his surroundings. Suddenly he tripped and rolled down a long steep hill and fell into a cave. Upon the unexpected landing he hit his head on a glistening stone, and in a moment time, he blacks out. Herobrine awoke to a deep voice yelling..

          “There's that filthy demon, get him!” Before Herobrine could process what was going on, he felt himself being dragged, worsening a wound that was on his chest. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his shirt turning a rust colored from his blood. Herobrine awoke a few hours later on a cold hard floor, in a room that was dimly lit and was moist, he was leaning against a wall

 

 


End file.
